Blue Moon
by Nlresda123
Summary: Set 5 years after BD. The Cullen clan move to Canada. They have to go to highschool again, except, this time, Bella is a vampire, and Renesmee and Jacob are coming with them. All-Canon.


**A/N: Hi, guys, this is my first Fanfiction ever, soooooo ….. Tell me what you guys think. I couldn't find any post-BD fics where Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob go to high school that have been updated recently, so I decided to try my own…**

 **Disclaimer: I do** _ **not**_ **own Twilight. I hope I don't have to repeat this in every chapter…**

 **Onto the story:**

 _Bella P. O. V._

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I were seated in the living room.

"We need to leave Forks." Carlisle announced. "People at the hospital are starting to get suspicious and noticing that I'm not ageing."

"Alice had a vision about that." Edward said. "Alice, why don't you come down and tell us?"

"Okay, okay, Edward, don't get pushy!" She said this as she came down the stairs. Jasper came behind her.

Alice sat down on the sofa, and Jasper sat beside her.

"I have foreseen…" she began ominously.

Edward, who was seated beside me, growled. "So help me, Alice, I _will_ tell them about-"

"No!" She interrupted.

"Then hurry up!"

"I'm telling it, so I'll tell it in the way I want to!"

"Fine!" He conceded.

I giggled, and he shot me a heart-stopping grin.

"So, we need to move, and we're going to a new place!" Alice began. "In… Canada!"

"Why Canada?" Carlisle asked.

"Because we need to try something new!" She responded.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett? Shouldn't they be here for this?" I asked

"They're coming back," Alice began, "In…3…2…1-"

Rosalie and Emmett walked in.

"What's the family meeting about?" Rosalie asked, seeing us seated.

"We're deciding where in Canada to move to." Alice replied.

"Canada?! Don't they say eh or something and have _bagged_ milk? And aren't they really, really polite? Why are we going there?" Emmett asked.

"We need to try something new! And they DON'T say 'eh'! We've been everywhere in the U.S.! I want to go someplace new where we haven't been before." Alice argued.

I snuggled up against Edward. "I want to go somewhere in Ontario or British Columbia." I chimed.

"Me too!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh?! So you want to go to Canada now, Emmett?!" Alice screeched.

"I never said I didn't want to go, I was just wondering why we were going!" Emmett sputtered.

"Anyways…Where, in Ontario, do we have houses?" Edward asked.

"We have properties in London, Kitchener, Guelph, Blyth, Sudbury, Allenford, St. Mary's, and Forest." Carlisle replied.

"Which of those has the least amount of sun exposure?" Jasper spoke.

"Well, they aren't as low as the towns in British Columbia." Carlisle stated.

"Where are the houses in British Columbia, then?" Rosalie spoke up.

"Port Alice, Ucluelet, and Prince Rupert" Carlisle said.

"What about the weather there? Which town is the best?" Jasper inquired.

"Port Alice and Prince Rupert have more rain than Forks. Forks had 212 days of rainfall, but Port Alice has 225 days, and Prince Rupert has 228 days." Carlisle responded.

"So it's a choice between Port Alice and Prince Rupert?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, Edward." Carlisle replied.

"We should go to Prince Rupert. It has a higher amount of days with rainfall." Emmett argued. "We can almost be normal."

"Then it's settled! We are going to Prince Rupert, British Columbia!" Alice exclaimed.

"Is it already furnished?" Emmett asked. "Or do we need to move some furniture?"

"I think we need to redecorate, since it's been a few years since we last stayed there." Alice replied.

She blanked for a second, then spoke. "Yeah, I see us moving boxes and furniture."

"Is the furniture new? Or are we bringing furniture from here?" I questioned.

"We're buying new furniture, of course! I can't have you using the same furniture from this house, now can I?" Alice retorted.

"Of course not, Alice," I responded sarcastically. "What about Renesmee?"

"She's coming with us of course!" Edward exclaimed.

"I _know_ she's coming with us, but what grade will she be in? And what about Jacob? He'll go wherever she goes, you know that!" I said.

"The mutt will come with us, then!" Rosalie declared.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?! Only for Nessie, of course!" She said a little too quickly.

"Okay, Rose, whatever you say." Edward chuckled.

"Shut up!" She growled.

"Anyways, back to the business at hand." Esme interjected, before a fight could get started.

"Yes. What about names?" Alice questioned.

I quickly spoke up. "I want to have Renesmee to be my sister, and I want my last name to be Masen." I said the last part, looking at Edward.

He grinned. And spoke. "Okay. If Bella and Renesmee are Masens, Alice, Emmett and I will be the Cullens. Is that alright?" He asked Rosalie and Jasper.

"Okay so then, this time, we can be Whitlocks, since last time we were Hales. Is it settled then?" Jasper queried.

""Yeah, pretty much." Rosalie responded. "What about our grades?"

"Rose, Jasper, and I can be seniors. Alice, Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake can be juniors." Emmett proposed.

"Alice wants Jasper with her. I can hear her complaining about being away from him." Edward quipped.

"Edward!" Alice screeched.

"Okay, Alice. Jasper can be a junior too. I think that Ness should be a sophomore. If Bella and Ness are sisters, then how are they going to be in the same grade unless they're twins?" Carlisle asked.

"Ness can pretend to have skipped a grade. Aren't Jazz and Rosalie twins?" Edward questioned.

"I'll be a year older. I can say that we look like we're the same age, but I'm older and everyone asks that." Rosalie responded.

"What about Jacob?" I asked.

"He can also be a junior." Carlisle stated.

"Speaking of Jacob, will his last name be the same? And will he pretend to be adopted by you? Or is he a new student, who happens to know the Cullens?" I pressed.

"Why don't we ask him?" Edward proposed.

Everyone listened to the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. I heard two heartbeats, one faster than the other, coming closer to the door. The door opened, and in walked Renesmee and Jacob.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it so far. I am trying to write several chapters ahead so that I can upload it on time… Since I also have school, I might update very slowly, sooo please be patient… If there are any grammatical errors or a misplaced comma, please tell me the sentence and where the comma is, and where it should go. Just be like 'Hey, there's a misplaced comma in** _ **insert sentence here**_ **and it should go** _ **here**_ **. I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. Thanks for the feedback. R &R.**


End file.
